Spanking
by am who i am
Summary: Rory punishes Ethan for likeing him.


**This is dedicated to kidicaruslover. This will probably be a mess. If you like please review. **

Ethan and Benny were walking down the halls of their normal school, going to their everyday classes, and doing what they do every day, but today Ethan realized something that wasn't normal. Today he would couldn't speak, focus on anything, or even notice when a when a really hot girl started to talk to him. He didn't know why till he realized that all this happened because of Rory. He couldn't speak because Rory would be touching him even though it was just friendly nudges or Rory's arm over his shoulder. When he couldn't focus on anything it was because his mind was always on Rory. When the girl started to talk to him he was staring at Rory and thinking how nice Rory's butt looked. Every time he would try to not think about Rory he would think about him more. Then he just gave in and thought about Rory all day. Now Ethan and Benny were walking to the next class and they passed Rory who as usual started to talk to them. Benny said "Leave us alone." Ethan wanted to hit him for saying that, but instead said "Go on Benny. I'll meet you there. I need to talk to Rory anyways." Benny walked off slightly confused. Rory just had a huge smile on his face that Ethan thought was really cute. Rory asked "What did you want to talk to me about?" Ethan looked at him and said "Since Benny isn't coming over to my house today would you like to come over?" Rory squealed and said "Yes." Ethan forced himself not to squeal at the answer given. Then He ran off to catch up with Benny. Rory skipped the rest of the day of school because if he would have stayed he would have floated to all his classes because what no one knew was that Rory had a crush on Ethan for a while. He stayed in his room just dreaming about Ethan till he literally floated out his widow. He realized this and fell to the ground. He went back in and stayed in his room till it was time to go to Ethan's.

**Later that day:**

Rory just showed up at Ethan's front door as Ethan was getting home from school. Ethan and Rory went into his house after Ethan said to be careful because his parents weren't home and if he messed the house up he wouldn't be able to stay home alone again. They then went up to Ethan's room. Ethan locked his door turned to Rory. Ethan then just kissed Rory. Rory out of surprise pushed Ethan to the wall. Ethan just got up as if nothing happened and then Rory said "Ethan you're a bad boy for kissing me without permission. Bad boys get punished." Rory then grabbed Ethan and then made Ethan get on his hands and knees on his bed. Rory got on the bed and pulled Ethan's pants off of him. Then he raised his hand and brought it right to Ethan's rear end. Ethan let out a loud scream. Rory did it again and again each time Ethan would let out a scream. Then the screams became moans for more. When Rory stopped both his hand and Ethan's but were red. Then Ethan stood Rory up and slowly pulled his pants down. He was surprised to see a 12 in dick under the pants that were now nowhere to be found. Ethan finally pulled Rory's shirt off to reveal his perfect six pack. After that Rory pulled Ethan's shirt off and then Ethan got back to the way he was before. He got on his hands and knees waiting for Rory to fuck him till he screamed. Rory pushed his dick straight though Ethan's hole making Ethan scream at the top of his lungs because of not being prepared, but he liked the feeling of the pain. Rory could tell because he didn't stop. He pulled out and thrust back in really hard. He kept doing this over and over making Ethan scream and moan for at least an hour. Finally without warning or a heads up Ethan came all over his bed. Rory still didn't let up till a few minutes later he came filling Ethan with what Ethan wanted. They both just fell over and just stay there till Rory decided to pull out a little too fast making Ethan scream yet again. Rory said "Ethan I never thought you would like get a spanking." Ethan looked at him and said "I don't. I love them." He then wiggled his butt and Rory smacked.

**Sorry if it sucks. It was new to me but if you like it and want me write another one or write a different kind of story just ask.**


End file.
